Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Chuggington: Sandy Gets A Wash
This is the fourty-fifth episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. It's the first Chuggington episode. Cast *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Wilson *Baby Bop (Barney) as Brewster *Arthur Read (Arthur) as Koko *Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Dunbar *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Calley *Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Irving *Emily (Thomas & Friends) as Emily *Thomas (Thomas & Friends) as Eddie *Bertie (Thomas & Friends) as Peckum *Caroline (Thomas & Friends) as Vee Transcript *Narrator: Sandy Gets A Wash. *Sandy: Okay, Baby Bop. We'll hide, you seek. *Baby Bop: Cool! One, two, three. (Sandy walks around and Arthur laughs) Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come! *(Sandy chuckles, Baby Bop searches around, and Arthur laughs) *Baby Bop: I can see you, Arthur! (Arthur cries) But where is Sandy? She's just disappeared! (Sandy chuckles) Okay, Sandy! I give up! *Sandy: (tags Baby Bop's hand) Here I am, Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: You're the best hiding girl ever! (Sandy laughs) *Caroline: Attention, girls, report to the training yard please! *Sandy: Feet to the road! (They set of to the training yard) *Frankie: Today, you're going to break your weather condisions, using the emergency stop section. *Sandy: That's great! I want to try that out forever! *Mac: You never know what condisions you're going to find out on the road, so it's best to be prepared. *Frankie: First, you're going to break with leaves on the road. Ready, Mac? *Mac: Absotootly! (Mac lifts his leaf blower to put leaves on the ground. Then, it stops) Huh! *Frankie: Hmm... Something's not right. (Baby Bop goes to find out) *Baby Bop: Maybe something stopped. (Mac puts leaves on the ground again and they laughs) It seems to be working okay now, Frankie. *Frankie: Well, we're being so helpful. Baby Bop can try breaking first. *Sandy: Uh! I want to go first! (Baby Bop runs toward them and stops) *Frankie: Good job, Baby Bop. How do it feel? *Baby Bop: It made them harder to clip, and they're about crunchy. (Baby Bop walk back again) *Frankie: Exactly. Okay, Arthur's turn. *Sandy: Uh! I want to go second! (Arthur runs towards then and stop) *Frankie: Not bad, not bad, but you need a little more control next time. *Arthur: Okey dokie! *Sandy: My turn, my turn! Here I come! Uh! I can't see a thing! (crash) *Frankie: Much slower next time, Sandy! Now, let's try on a wet road! *(Mac pours the water out in his water wagon) *Frankie: That's enough, Mac. Thanks. *Mac: Easy doesn't when you go on the wet road. It's more slippery than that. *(Sandy goes first. Baby Bop goes next. And Arthur goes third.) *Frankie: Good work, girls. You all have been really well. So next we'll try stopping in mud. *Sandy: Oh, wow! (Arthur goes first, Baby Bop goes second, and she went third) Hey. Hooray! Wo hoo! *Arthur: Why do girls like to get so muddy? *Frankie: Okay, Sandy, that's enough. All of you report back to Emily for a clean up. *Sandy: Aw! But I just getting so nice and muddy! *Emily: (Arthur, Baby Bop, and Sandy walk over) You're not going to use your offical hand wash today. *Sandy: Hooray. *Emily: But who wants to be the first to go in the shower? *Baby Bop: The shower? *Arthur: Wow, what's that? *Emily: It's an automatic shower where you to walk into, kind of like a great big bath for walkers. *Arthur and Baby Bop: Ooh. *Sandy: Oh no. (Bertie comes by and honks) Sssh, Bertie, I'm trying out to go into that bath thingy. (Bertie cries) What's exactly! I hear the same way. Let's get out of here! *Thomas: Hey there, Sandy. *(Sandy scares Thomas) *Thomas: (Laughs) Aren't you supposed to be in the shower? *Sandy: Yeah, but the bath thingy is.. broken. *Thomas: It is? Hmm... I'm better take a look. I'll just get my tools. *Sandy: Good idea! *Bertie: (Honks) *Sandy: That was close, Bertie. (Sandy and Bertie travel up the hill to the shower) Look at all the really cool garbage! *Eleanor: Ding a ling, coming through. Reused to recycle! *Sandy: It's Eleanor! Come on! Let's hide! *Eleanor: Okay, watch your backs. (Eleanor pushes his garbage wagon to Sandy and climbs up) Ding a ricketing skipping. (Sandy laughs) Eleanor, Well done, Eleanor. (leaves) *Sandy: I am really the best hiding girl. (Bertie honks) And you're the best hiding bus. *(back to the shower where Baby Bop and Arthur gets cleaned up) *Emily: And now the drying. (uses her crane to turn the dryer) *Arthur: Fantastic! *Baby Bop: It's tickling me! *Thomas: Oh, so it's working now? *Emily: Huh? *Thomas: But Sandy said the shower was broken. *Emily: Oh did he? But why he said that unless he was trying to get out of it? *Baby Bop and Arthur: (coming out) Where is Sandy? *Sandy: Wo hoo! Look Bertie! Let's make that grass fly and stick all over us! Messy messy mess mess! Ha ha! Hooray! Wo hoo! Whoa! *(jumps behind Bertie near the water) *Sandy: That was close. I nearly got.. clean! *Thomas: Nope, he's not at the wagon yard. *Emily: And he's not at the houses. *Arthur: Don't worry. We'll find him. *Baby Bop: And bring him back for his wash. *Sandy: Ha ha! Hooray! Wo hoo! *Arthur: There he is! *Sandy: (scares Arthur) *Arthur: Sandy, it's shower time! *Sandy: No way! *Arthur: Sandy, come back! *Baby Bop: Where did he go? *Sandy: Here I am, here I am! *Arthur: Oh, he's not here, ethier! *Baby Bop: I don't know why he doesn't want to get clean. *Sandy: (in shadows) Because muddy is more fun! *Arthur: Oh where is he? He just disappeared! *Baby Bop: That's because he's the best hiding girl ever! *Arthur: Then maybe we need to get Sandy to come to us. *Baby Bop: Huh! *Arthur: Come on! We need a leaf blower! *Sandy: Whoa! Look at all those leaves! (goes through into them) Oh! I can't see a thing! Huh! *Baby Bop: It's shower time, Sandy! *Arthur: Gotcha! *Sandy: Hey! Let me go! *Baby Bop: Sorry, Arthur. *Sandy: Noooooooo! No, please don't make me! *Baby Bop: It's okay, Sandy. It's really fun! (Emily turns on the shower with her crane) *Sandy: Ha, ha. That tickles! (laughs) I'm squeaky clean! Actually, it feels... quite nice! *Arthur: (laughs) Told you so. *Emily: Well look at you, three. You're sparkling. I can see your face and your paint worn! (Bertie comes over and honks) Bertie! He got Sandy all dirty again! *Sandy: That's okay, Emily. I'll have to go back into the shower. *Arthur: Hey, I want another turn. Bertie, come and jump on me! *Baby Bop: Me, too. I'm here, Bertie! *(Bertie honks) *Sandy: Switch it on, Emily. Time to get squeaky clean again! Ahh.. Here come the bubbles. (laughs) This was taken from the It's Training Time DVD.